Ruida Yuki
is a young operative currently assigned to the Eigakure ANBU. Personality An emotionless being. From a toddler all the way up to her current age, Ruida never displayed anything one could pass as an emotion. Fear and guilt were nothing but meaningless words to her, created for weaklings by other weaklings. It was this emptiness that made her such an attractive addition to the village's ANBU, as well as being instated as a hunter-nin. The only viable emotion that she has shown is anger when people attempt to sully her clan's name. She knows well of her clan's history and its feared power, yet she finds them to be only noble, simply clearing the world of the weak shinobi that inhabit it. Because of this stoic nature of hers, very few dared to get close to her, other than Jōju, a possessor of her own feared bloodline. It was only when defeated by Joju that Ruida acknowledged her fully, for Ruida respected her power. Thus Jōju has Ruida's full and unwavering loyalty, to the point that if Jōju asked Ruida to do something, it would be done before Joju could finish her sentence. Thus Ruida also will respect Jōju's decisions, even if she disagrees with them. When it battle she has some sadistic tendencies, particularly when it comes to the sight of blood, something that she enjoys fully. However, this does not cloud her judgement, as she will continue to calmly pursue her plan, before dealing the final blow. However, while calm on the outside, the sight of blood makes her excited on the inside, one of the reasons that she was instated as hunter-nin, as the fear of having her come after you should you abandon the village has made many think twice about leaving, and instead cause them to pursue a more diplomatic route towards what they want changed. However, there was one other person who managed to crack the antipathetic armor that she was seemingly born with. This person is a young tokubetsu jonin from the village who admired her for her power, attractiveness, and ability. While she originally was ignorant and unreceptive to his crush, a battle with him soon changed that. While she originally maintained the upper hand on him for what appeared to be an eternity, he changed the tide with his affinity. By her constantly beating him down with her clan's hiden, she had seemingly defeated him, until he matched her speed. He managed to break her seemingly infallible hiden, becoming only the second person to discover its weakness. As such, she slowly began to return his feelings, resulting in them becoming lovers in the following years. He's said to be the only person that she can relate to in a more sociable manner. Appearance Ruida Feigning Indifference.png Ruida's Coldness.png Ruida's Emotionless Composure.png Ruida_Yuki_Older.jpg Abilities Hailed as a standout among the genius and prodigal talent that marks Founding Genin members, Ruida is known for her prowess in the ice release and ninjutsu. Dabbling in the components of that make up her KG, she has learned how to incorporate them effortlessly into her fighting style, allowing her to provide exceptional support to her ANBU partner. However, what makes her most dangerous is her know how with the world of illusions. Using this to confuse and disarm her opponent, she will ruthlessly seize upon the opportunity to finish them, leaving their lifeless corpses trailing in her wake. As such, she is a user of Silent Killing, mixing it with her genjutsu. She is truly one to be afraid of, prompting nightmares in those that she let's go, causing them to flinch involuntarily at every little sound and forcing them to hide when things go bump in the night. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation To say the least, nature transformation is her cup of tea. She is able to use the Wind Release for a myriad of purposes. These include lowering the temperature of the area she is fighting in, as well as sharpening any tools that she decides to use during the course of her battle. She also likes to use the wind release because of its discreetness. By combining her camouflage abilities with the techniques such as Blade of Wind and Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, she is able to easily disarm and defeat an opponent. If necessary, she can kill them, leaving behind nothing but their corpses, and no way to trace the attack back to her location. Thus she is considered quite a dangerous wind user, especially since she learned how to use the wind to erase any scent that may have been left behind. In particular, she can create crosswinds that distort the scent trail, leaving those who use ninken and or smelling abilities out in the cold. As a matter of personal preference, she is not a particularly awe inspiring water user. Instead, she relies are her water abilities to help form a quality defense against opponents. Ruida will also utilize water for the purpose of flooding the area that she is fighting in, providing her with plenty of potential water that she can freeze and then use to fight the opponent with. She will also use the flooded area as a way to activate traps, in particular traps that are centered around the Water Prison Technique. However, despite not containing any purely "offensive" water techs in her arsenal, Ruida feels she doesn't need them, as using the water techs to augment the potency and potential of what she is known for is more than sufficient. As is, she often leaves her opponents dizzy and shaken by the amount of water that she can control, and often will "accidentally" drown any unaware opponent(s) in the process. What most truly fear is her ice. A Yuki that inherited the cursed bloodline in full, many are afraid to directly approach her for fear of being impaled. Her body is fully adjusted to her limit, allowing her to freeze people with just a touch, as well as form a thin sheet on her body for a boosted defense against those with well documented taijutsu prowess. Along with that, she can manifest her clan's feared hiden, one that was feared for the carnage it sowed in the Second Shinobi World War. It is said that Ruida uses this tech as a torturing and/or capturing method, as well as an assassination technique. However, what it is used as depends upon her mood. She has also been known to couple her KG with her genjutsu prowess, proving to be a truly frightening combo in many peoples eyes. (More to Come) Genjutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality